


Screech

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Pets, Varactyls (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: kira may be the firsthumanto join riaksu's crew, but there's someone else on the ship she has yet to meet (and it's not t7)





	Screech

It was mid afternoon when they finally finished their briefing with General Var Suthra; the walk back to the spaceport was bright and pleasant in the light of Coruscant's radiant sun, and Riaksu took her time, basking its warmth so long that she'd only just finished loading the ship by the time Kira arrived.

"Did you get what you needed?" Riaksu asked as she approached, one shoulder leaning against the side of the ship.

"Good to go!" Kira said brightly. She glanced up at the ship, eyes roving over the reddish-brown exterior plating. "Nice ship. Care to show me around?"

"I only just moved in myself," Riaksu said wryly, but she walked back up the loading ramp, waving Kira after her.

The ramp led up to a wide open hall of sorts, doors on all sides, with what looked like the holoterminal in the middle of a wide lounge ringed with couches. On the other end, the bridge was partially visible, a glittering star map slowly rotating in front of wide transparisteel windows. Kira gave an appreciative whistle. "Welcome aboard," Riaksu smiled.

"No kidding," Kira said.

"There seems to be plenty of spare quarters," Riaksu gestured vaguely at the many doorways, "so, uh, make yourself at—There was a loud screeching noise, "—home," she finished with a grin.

"What was that?" Kira said cautiously. "Are you keeping _birds_ on the ship?"

"No," Riaksu said honestly. Then, before she had time to say anything else, there was a light pattering sound, and an enormous green creature burst out of the lower hallway, skidding across the metal floor. Its head snapped around to Riaksu; she heard a gasp from Kira as it leapt at Riaksu, knocking her to the floor. 

Riaksu laughed. "Hey, Effie," she said, reaching up a hand to rub the enormous varactyl's head. Effie gave a low keening noise that quickly turned into a plaintive whine as Riaksu gently but firmly pushed Effie off her, standing up as best she could while the varactyl continued to shove its head insistently against her torso.

"Wow," Kira said, and both Effie's and Riaksu's heads turned at the noise. Kira stifled a laugh.

"Kira, meet Effie," Riaksu said, resting a hand firmly on Effie's head. "She also answers to Efferva, cuddles, and screech."

"I don't know which of those I should be questioning more," Kira said, still staring at the varactyl in slight awe. "Cuddles?"

"Oh she _loves_ cuddling," Riaksu smiled. "Do you want to pet her? She _really_ wants to say hi." Effie gave a bright chirp in agreement, eyes fixed on Kira.

"Um, _yes,"_ Kira breathed.

"Alright," Riaksu said, and she reached out and took Kira's hand. "Try putting your hand on her beak, like this." She placed Kira's hand over the top of Effie's beaked face; the varactyl immediately pushed back against Kira's palm, and she stumbled back. "Easy girl," Riaksu admonished, hand snaking out to steady Kira before she could fall.

Kira's gaze flickered to Riaksu's hand at her hip. "Are you talking to me or the varactyl?" she said dryly, though her cheeks were lightly pink as Riaksu pulled back.

 _"Effie,"_ Riaksu laughed.

"Mm." Kira idly patted the side of Effie's face; it made a low trilling noise as she gently ran her fingers over its iridescent scales. "She's beautiful," Kira murmured. "How long have you had her?"

"Since I was 17," Riaksu said. "We found her on Pamorjal, out in the jungle. She was probably abandoned by smugglers."

"We?" Kira glanced up, "your master let you keep a pet _varactyl?"_

Riaksu smiled. "It was their idea, actually; they wanted me to work on connecting with living things. Besides," she added, smile taking on a playful edge, "speeders break down quickly in the jungle. Varactyl don't."

"True," Kira laughed. "Are you a good speeder?" she cooed; Effie gave a loud shriek in reply. "Ow," Kira said with a wince.

"Sorry," Riaksu said. "She's a little excitable."

"Screech," Kira recalled from Riaksu's list of names.

"She really does," Riaksu said. She idly ran her fingers through Effie's mane. "You should see how fast she can go; we've outrun speeders before."

"Seriously? I'd like to see _that,"_ Kira said.

"Yeah?" Riaksu turned to give her an all too earnest look that stopped Kira's breath in her lungs. "I could take you for a ride some time, if you like."

"That... sounds nice," Kira said, and Riaksu beamed.

"Coruscant's not the best place for it, but I hear Taris is half wilderness," Riaksu said, reaching out to rub under Effie's chin. "You'll love it there, right girl?"

Kira watched with a growing sense of fondness as Riaksu petted this oversized lizard creature, stifling laughter moments later when Effie treated Riaksu to an earful of varactyl tongue. _Should be interesting,_ Kira thought, tucking her knees under her as she came to Riaksu's aid, one arm braced on the floor against the force of Effie's affections. _Definitely won't be lonely._


End file.
